L'observateur
by Darkie59
Summary: Comment résumer un truc pareil? ... Les pensées secrètes d'un johnny's envers un ami? ça fera l'affaire.    Et pour le couple et bien c'est un secret. Je vous laisse découvrir cela par vous même.


Voici un petit OS sans prétention. J'avais juste envie d'écrire sans me prendre la tête. J'espère tout de même que cela pourra vous satisfaire un minimum.

* * *

><p>Je le regarde comme toujours. Je l'admire de loin pendant qu'il rit avec les autres. Soudain il se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire d'une douceur incomparable qui fait exploser mon cœur de joie... et de douleur. J'aimerai tellement que ses sourires ne soient adressés qu'à moi.<p>

J'aimerai qu'il me voit enfin de la même façon que moi je le vois. Je l'aime... Je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps que je n'arrive même plus à réaliser depuis combien d'années j'éprouve ce genre de sentiments à son encontre.

J'ai peu à peu pris conscience que j'avais besoin de sa présence à mes côtés pour me sentir vraiment heureux. J'ai besoin de ressentir sa chaleur au creux de mes bras quand il a envie de faire un câlin plein de tendresse. J'ai besoin de l'entendre me parler de sa vie pendant des heures. Je ne peux plus continuer ma route si il ne la partage pas.

Je ne suis toutefois pas stupide. J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Il me raconte si souvent ses états d'âme et ses déceptions amoureuses que je sais pertinemment qu'il aime les femmes. Peu importe qu'elles le fassent souffrir c'est elles qu'il aime. Les hommes comme moi ne l'intéressent pas. Il n'a jamais posé une seule fois un regard plein d'envie sur l'un d'entre nous. Il se contente juste de jouer parfaitement le jeu lors des émissions ou des concerts. Les fans sont contentes moi moins.

Il replace l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et sans le savoir il me donne le désir de venir lui mordiller le lobe droit ainsi offert à ma vue. Il enlève sa veste à cause de la chaleur de la loge et il vient la poser sur le dossier de la chaise placée à ma gauche. Son parfum me submerge et je ferme les yeux pour en profiter un moment.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux il s'est à nouveau éloigné. Il est de plus en plus proche de Tacchon et je ne peux rien faire pour le retenir. Comment justifier le fait que je n'accepte pas de le voir si proche de notre ami ? Comment lui expliquer que l'entendre rire ainsi avec Tadayoshi me brise davantage tous les jours ? Comment lui dire que ses sorties si fréquentes avec Ohkura me rendent jaloux ?

Jaloux... Oui c'est exactement ce que j'éprouve maintenant alors qu'il vient de se blottir dans les bras de green en plaisantant. Avant ce genre d'attention m'était exclusivement réservé... apparemment tout cela est bel et bien terminé.

J'essaye désespérément de m'ôter cette vision des yeux mais je suis attiré par lui comme un aimant et sans en avoir réellement conscience je le fixe à nouveau. Il est beau... mais pas seulement. Il irradie de lui un je ne sais quoi de terriblement séduisant.

Il est irrésistible... du moins pour moi. Peut être que les autres ne perçoivent pas cette aura intense qui l'entoure en permanence. Peut être que pour eux c'est juste un ami ordinaire. Peut être que je suis tout simplement complètement dingue.

Il se détache enfin du corps de notre collègue et mon cœur est soudainement plus léger. Ma respiration retrouve un rythme normal et je n'ai plus une seule pulsion meurtrière envers Tacchon.

Quelqu'un m'adresse la parole mais je ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. En ce moment la seule personne qui fait partie de mon univers c'est cet homme qui vient de se saisir de sa bouteille d'eau. Il dévisse le bouchon et approche le liquide de sa bouche. Je retiens mon souffle quand il rejette sa tête en arrière et qu'il commence à boire avec une délectation évidente.

L'être qui me parlait l'instant d'avant semble avoir renoncé à obtenir un mot de ma part. Il se contente de débiter un flot de paroles ininterrompu et parfaitement inintelligible. Je me moque de lui ou de son discours. Pourquoi ne veut il pas me laisser tranquille ? On est assez dans cette pièce pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un à qui raconter ses inepties non ?

Je pousse un soupir sonore espérant que l'autre comprenne le message mais on dirait bien que non. Je dois certainement être maudis. Mes ancêtres ont sans doute commis un acte impardonnable et le résultat est désormais là : j'aime un homme, j'aime mon meilleur ami et lui non.

J'aimerai trouver un moyen de stopper mes rêves. J'aimerai arrêter de l'imaginer m'embrassant avec fougue lorsque je ferme les yeux. J'aimerai passer une seule nuit sans me réveiller en sueur après des songes plus que érotiques. J'aimerai ne plus gémir son prénom quand l'envie de me soulager me saisit.

La chaleur semble s'intensifier à cette simple évocation. Mon prénom... Il m'appelle. Instinctivement je détourne mon regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse discerner mon trouble à la simple entente de mon prénom sortant de sa bouche. Sa voix mélodieuse me fait trembler de bonheur. J'entends ses pas se rapprocher puis il se penche vers moi.

Ma poitrine se serre et je me perds dans la vision de ses yeux magnifiques. Je veux le toucher. Je veux le tenir contre moi et lui murmurer mes sentiments. Je veux plus que ce qu'il m'offre actuellement tout en sachant que c'est impossible.

Je m'aperçois qu'il paraît inquiet et il répète encore le même mot. Je dois me ressaisir ou il comprendra.

- Oui. _Je me sens fier de moi. J'ai su lui répondre sans que ma voix ne tremble sous l'émotion._

- Ça va ?

- Bien entendu. Je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées mais toi tu as l'air d'être un peu fatigué.

- Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment c'est vrai.

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher je m'inquiète immédiatement pour lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est peut être malade ! Il a une autre déception sentimentale ? Il a besoin de moi en ce moment !

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ne ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pas vrai ? Si une fille t'a fait mal d'une quelconque manière dis le moi ! Je suis certain que à deux on peut trouver une solution !

- Oui maman. Tu devrais arrêter de stresser comme ça à chaque fois ! Tu vas finir vieux avant l'âge !

- Désolé...

- Pas grave mais tu acceptes vraiment que je t'en parle ?

- Baka ! Depuis quand je te refuse ce genre de chose ?

- Je crois simplement que je suis amoureux. Enfin j'en suis certain même. J'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Je pense vraiment que c'est mon âme sœur.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non pas encore. Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur que cette personne ne m'accepte pas.

- Tu devrais tenter ta chance surtout si cette fille te plaît autant.

- … Tu as raison. Merci de ton conseil.

Il est reparti voir les autres sans se retourner et il a emporté avec lui mon cœur totalement brisé. Jamais jusqu'à présent il ne m'avait dit qu'il appréciait à ce point une femme. Comme un imbécile je lui ai expliqué qu'il devait se confesser. Bien entendu elle acceptera ses paroles. Qui serait assez fou pour repousser un être si merveilleux.

Son bonheur me fera atrocement souffrir et je resterai celui qui est là pour l'écouter, celui qui le console et le félicite. Ce constat me rend amer et sans que je ne le réalise vraiment une larme dévale ma joue silencieusement. Une autre suit rapidement le même chemin et je la laisse faire. Peut être que mes pleurs emporteront au loin mon amour pour lui. Est il possible d'oublier sa passion en pleurant ? Est ce que cela peut me libérer ?

Je ferme les yeux et je ne remarque pas le visage inquiet de Maruyama. Il me montre du doigt et les conversations qui emplissaient la loge il y a encore un instant se réduisent à un vague murmure.

Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser submerger par mes émotions. Si cela arrive c'est que la situation doit être grave.

Je ne remarque pas le silence qui vient de s'installer. J'entends résonner dans mes oreilles ses phrases. Je l'entends me répéter inlassablement qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas être cette personne ? Pourquoi c'est une autre qui vivra la chance de partager sa vie ?

Un sanglot m'échappe puis une plainte douloureuse me déchire la gorge et empli la salle. Personne ne bouge. Ils semblent comme tétanisés.

Je me penche et pose ma tête sur mes mains. Mon corps est secoué par des soubresauts de plus en plus violents. J'ai enfin l'impression de me sentir plus léger. Peu importe que l'on me voit pleurer comme un enfant. Je peux finalement montrer à tout le monde ma détresse.

Il vient de s'asseoir à mes côtés et il attire mon corps contre le sien. Je l'étreint de toute la force dont je suis capable et je le laisse me caresser les cheveux. Je m'abandonne entre ses bras et j'oublie l'endroit où je me trouve.

Il me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille mais je ne le comprend pas. Voyant que je ne réagis pas il renouvelle son geste.

- Baru qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je...

- Toi aussi tu peux tout me dire. Tu n'es pas le seul capable d'écouter.

- Shota...

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Aucune réponse ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contente simplement de me tenir plus fortement contre lui. Je lui ai dit sans même m'en rendre compte. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps son absence de réaction je m'écarte puis je quitte la loge.

Rester plus longtemps ici m'est impossible. Je vais atteindre l'ascenseur quand deux bras me saisissent. Une douce chaleur s'appuie contre mon dos et je sens l'odeur de son parfum m'entourer. Sa voix se fait faible mais je parviens tout de même à discerner ses mots.

« Moi aussi ».

* * *

><p>Mon prochain OS devrait normalement être un Tegomass... Peut être pour jeudi ou vendredi.<p> 


End file.
